1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a donor substrate and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) using the same and, more particularly, to a donor substrate used to form the organic layer of an OLED and a method of fabricating the OLED using the same
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are each formed of multiple layers such as positive and negative electrodes, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and so on. The OLEDs are divided into small molecule OLEDs and polymer OLEDs according to the material used. In the case of the small molecule OLEDs, each layer may be formed by vacuum deposition. In the case of the polymer OLEDs, a light emitting diode may be formed by a spin coating process.